With Love, The Doctor
by Souffle Girl in a Blue Box
Summary: On her 10th birthday, a little girl gets a special visitor who shows her the wonder of the stars. A short birthday present one-shot.


She sat in the yard with the sun beating down, fading in and out of the clouds. The sparse trees left distant shadows across the lawn. On her crossed legs lay a hardcover book, and next to her, a pile of "to-be-read"s provided a welcome armrest. Her fingers absentmindedly played with a blade of grass, plucking it and tearing it into pieces. It was a warm day in the changing of the seasons, with a cool breeze that teased the edges of her sun-streaked hair as the only reminder of spring. Cars zipped past on the road, but their sound was absorbed in the vibrant green. The ground was cool next to her bare feet which she slowly extended, momentarily breaking from her book.

She glanced up at the blue sky and closed her eyes, knowing how lucky she was to spend her birthday outside on such a beautiful day. The calm silence oohed…but no, since when was summer quiet? Where were the birds, the cars, even? A clanking, groan in sound pierced the stillness, and like a startled deer, her head shot up. To her left, a flash of blue flickered like a mirage. The sound intensified, the blue thing solidified, and the girl leapt to her feet, eyeing the…thing suspiciously. It was probably 10 feet tall, 5 feet wide, and shaped like one of those rectangular prisms she was learning about in math. Across the top was a black band with white words—she could make out two: POLICE BOX.

This…box…had two doors and a sign that said "PULL TO OPEN." She stood there for a few moments, contemplating this strange apparition. Was she going crazy? She ate breakfast and hadn't been out here _that _long…she stepped forward, still a bit cautious. Only a few feet away, she reached for the handle, ready to pull, when it flew backwards through her fingertips. Gasping in surprise, her book, which she didn't realize she was holding, scurried up to shield her face.

From behind the door a head popped out. Longish-shortish brown hair stood straight out in messy spikes, and beneath the fringe shone a grinning face.

"Hello!" This smiling stranger looked down at the girl who, peaking from behind her book, hurriedly removed it and held it behind her back.

"Sorry," she muttered, glancing shyly down.

"No, no, I mean—I guess it's really my fault for just _popping_ in here…" he trailed off and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. He glanced around a bit, as if anxious, but returned his gaze to the girl who was nervously tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Um, who are you?" the girl asked. She was supposed to be wary of strangers, but this man who just appeared in her yard seemed nice and friendly. She wouldn't run inside just yet.

The man smiled again, his previous apprehension gone. He stepped out of the box and squatted down in front of the girl, leaning back on his feet. "I'm the Doctor," he said and stretched out his hand. "What might your name be?"

The girl registered that this man spoke a bit differently, with an accent more at home in those BBC shows her older sister was always watching. She let go of the book behind her back with her right hand and returned the handshake.

"My name's Natasha."

"Nice to meet you, Natasha." He let go of her hand and stood up, looking around again. "Did I see you had a book with you by any chance?"

"Yeah," Natasha tucked her hair behind her ears again and pulled out the book.

"Ah, yes, _Artemis Fowl_. I remember that kid devious little bas—genius. Yup. Irish criminal genius. But don't believe everything you read. That whole "time paradox", well, let's just say he had a little help from a "madman in a blue box". He gazed off, lost in thought and Natasha stared at him, confused. Maybe she was going crazy? This man, the Doctor, was probably insane. The Doctor turned back. "Sorry, lot's of memories. Anyway, today is your birthday, am I correct?"

Natasha nodded.

"And how old are you turning, Natasha?"

"I'm 10 today, Doctor."

"10! Wow, I—vaguely—remember being 10. The double digits! You're on your way to growing up." Natasha smiled. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a very short, eensie weensie trip with me."

Natasha frowned and stepped back. She met this guy, what, three minutes ago? He could try to kidnap her, or he could—

"Now, wait a sec," the Doctor held up his hands, palms out. "I know it seems crazy, and dangerous, but this is just for you, and I will have you back her, in this very spot, 10 seconds ager we leave. You see, this box," he gestured behind him, "is my TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. So, basically, it's a spaceship-time machine." Natasha's eyes widened into saucers.

"But why would you want _me_ to go? I don't think my mom would…I could get my sister, she could maybe come too?" Her wide eyes gazed up imploringly at the Doctor, begging. The Doctor laughed a little to himself and smiled an inside smile.

"I want you to come with me because you are a beautiful, kind, interesting, funny, and amazing little girl, who deserves a bit of wonder in her life." He knelt down again, and looked straight into her hazel-green eyes. "I cross my hearts, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye promise to bring you right back here in 10 seconds and give you the most memorable birthday ever."

"You watch _My Little Pony_?" Natasha asked, almost in awe.

"No, but I know someone who does and she knew you would appreciate it."

"And you **_promise_** to bring me back?"

"Absolutely."

Natasha considered for a second, then eagerly stepped forward before stopping. "But how are we going to fit in that little box?" She looked up at the Doctor who smiled, and pushed (despite the sign) the doors open. Natasha entered the box—no, the TARDIS—and gaped at the sight. The walls were supported by tree trunk-coral beams that framed several doorways, and in the center of a ridiculously vast room stood a circular console covered in buttons and knots and levers and doohickies and screens and other various displays. Natasha say a flash of brown in one of the doorways, but it was gone quickly.

"Welcome to the TARDIS, Natasha." Natasha turned to the Doctor, noticing his blue, pinstriped suit and the teal Converse shoes that matched those her sister wore. "Where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked, but suddenly he grinned and ran to the console. "I have just the place!"

The Doctor fluffed a few levers, pressed a few buttons and called out loudly to Natasha, "Hold onto something!" She barely had time to close the door and latch onto a bench that looked on its last legs before the Doctor yanked the last lever. The groaning, clanking noise from earlier restarted, and the TARDIS began to jerk around. The Doctor laughed in sheer now and shouted "Allons-y!" to the ceiling. Natasha couldn't help but smile—he was more childish than her!—when suddenly the TARDIS stopped. The Doctor turned with a mischievous look on his face and bounded for the door. Natasha hopped up to follow him and when she reached the door the Doctor stopped.

"Are you ready?" Natasha nodded eagerly, bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"What is it?! Did we move?! I'm so excited!"

The Doctor laughed and slowly opened the door. Outside, the first thing Natasha saw was a pale pinkish-red. the entire sky was a sunset, a blush creeping on the hint of blue-grey sky. then she saw the water. A perfect, crystalline, sapphire blue with the fading light shining like stars and dancing on the water. The water licked a golden sand which was studded with shells of all shapes and sizes. Spirals, clams, mussels, everything imaginable. Natasha stepped out of the relative familiarity of the TARDIS (as far as a minute's acquaintance goes) and into this dazzling new world of sparkling light and color.

"What is this place?" Natasha asked, as she veneered further onto the beach.

"This is the planet Baradwys in the constellation Eridanus, over 144 light-years away. It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Amazing," breathed Natasha, still drinking it in. She ran to the water, laughing.

In the distance she saw some strange creatures leaping out of the water, like dolphins, but they had wings and glided quickly over the water before sinking below the waves. Over her shoulder, she called, "Do you want to play with me?" The Doctor laughed again and bounded forward.

"Let's make a sand castle."

A few hours later, Natasha lay on the beach, exhausted. Behind her loomed a magnificent sand palace decorated in the shells, stones, and pearls found in the clams offshore. The Doctor sat a few yards away, pointing a blue, glowing metal stick at the ropes that raised and lowered a real drawbridge. The sky was still pink, and it seemed the planet was in perpetual twilight (luckily it was not made of diamond).

"This was the best day ever." Natasha whispered to the sky. She searched for familiar stars and constellations, but just found twinkling lights. The Doctor came over and lay beside her. He pointed to the left in the sky.

"You see that star? Right…over…there! You see? That's your sun. That is the seat of humanity, a glimmer in the universe. You humans are simply amazing. And you, Natasha," he looked at her, "are pretty special yourself."

Natasha blushed. "Thanks. For everything."'

A small shadow passed over the Doctor's face, but he quickly brightened up. "Well, we can't have you spending your best 10th birthday ever without your family, now, can we? We should get you home." He jumped over to the TARDIS.

Natasha followed, but turned regretfully at the sand castle, and the Doctor softened. In a few short strides he reached the castle and plucked one small pearl from over the drawbridge. He leaned over, too, Natasha's hand, and pressed the pearl into it. "This is for you," he said. "So you will always remember that you, like this planet," he gestured with his free hand, "are special. You are fantastic!" Natasha accepted the pearl, look up, and hugged the Doctor with all her might.

"Thank you so much, Doctor!"

The Doctor smiled and led Natasha to the doors of the TARDIS. There was a small little cot near the console, and as Natasha reached, she collapsed onto it in a contented sleep. A low chuckle filled the room as the Doctor reached across to set their destination. Quickly, an older young woman dashed forward to retrieve the pink pearl that was already slipping through Natasha's tired fingers. Armed with wire, ribbon, and pliers she fashioned a necklace to encase the symbol of this memory. She admired her handiwork an walked over to the Doctor.

"Give this to her…and leave a not. She may just think she fell asleep dreaming, but I want her to remember…in some way." She handed the necklace to him, glanced back at the girl's sleeping form, and slipped down one of the hallways, a finger to her lips.

The Doctor shook his head, smiling, and pulled the big lever again. The clanking and groaning was muted now, and the room didn't shake as much—the Doctor didn't want Natasha to wake up. Softly, the TARDIS landed. The Doctor poked his head outside, like before, but this time he walked over and lifted Natasha. He gently lay her on the grass by her pile of books and placed _Artemis Fowl_ on her lap for good measure. He was turning to go when he remembered. Out of his extensive pockets, he pulled out an envelope, a notecard, and a blue pen. The Doctor scribbled a short not, and stuck it in the envelope with the necklace.

It was finally done. The not was placed on her books; everything was as it should be. The birds had begun to sing again after being disturbed three times in the last five minutes, the cars still rushed by, oblivious to any change in the quiet, semi rural house. The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and turned back one last time.

"I don't like saying goodbyes—I don't want to go and leave you, but Natasha, I hope you have a wonderful life with a family who loves you. May we see each other again."

Inside the TARDIS, the young woman popped back into the console room.

"Is she gone?"

The Doctor nodded sadly.

"She's a sweet girl, isn't she." Her accent, more noticeable now, is definitely more akin to Natasha's than the Doctor's. "It was hard having her here and not really being able to say anything." She glanced at the Doctor. "You already miss her."

"No! Well, yes, I mean…I just love children. They are so innocent and fun…but I could never bring them with me—I'd never forgive myself if something happened."

The young woman gave a wry grin. "Well, that's what you have me for! Worry free! We're like BFFOUYGROM's." At the Doctor's puzzled glare she laughed. "Best Friends Forever Or Until You Get Rid Of Me."

The Doctor smiled and shook his head for the second time at her antics. Companions theses days. Maybe he _could_ pop Natasha back in here. He yanked the lever and hurtled off into space.

Natasha woke up in the yard. Her books were strewn around her (she must have knocked them over in her sleep) but it was odd because she didn't normally fall asleep reading. Or outside for that matter. She picked up her book and was about to start reading again when she heard her brother's voice calling, "Nnnnaaaattttaaaaasssshhhhhhaaaaaaaaa! Time for dinner!"

She hurriedly grabbed her pile of books and darted back to the house, but a white object caught her eye. Natasha snatched the envelope from the grass and ran inside, eager to celebrate her birthday with her family.

It was only after dinner that she remembered the strange letter she picked up. Natasha walked up the stairs to her room, plopped her books by her bed and opened the envelope addressed to her. Inside was a necklace on black ribbon with a wire-wrapped pearl dangling in the middle, and a note.

Dear Natasha,

Happy Birthday again! I hope you had a great day. Don't forget what I told you today. You are one special girl. You almost left this on the TARDIS, but someone special made it into a necklace for you. You have a brilliant life ahead of you, and I just hope you remember me. There is no one else in the universe like you.

Have a fantastic year!

With Love,

The Doctor

* * *

A/N

I wrote this one-shot for my little sister's birthday (name changed obviously). It went along with a necklace I made her, and I thought you all might like it as well. And for those in the US, Happy Memorial Day!

Souffle Girl


End file.
